<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday by heizeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441267">Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizeze/pseuds/heizeze'>heizeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Catboys >.< [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Kageyama, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, SUPER soft hinata, Soft Kageyama, catboy hinata, catboy shouyou, cute hinata, hinata is scared of thunderstorms c:, hinata’s birthday, rated teen bc there’s swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizeze/pseuds/heizeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouyou? Where are you?” Kageyama called as he stepped out of the kitchen. A tiny, muffled voice called back from the bedroom.</p><p>“...In here.” Following the sound to his bedroom, Kageyama frowned as he saw a shaking lump on his bed, tucked beneath the comforter.</p><p>(this is the sequel to “A Loving Home” but u don’t really have to read that one to get this one)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Catboys >.< [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just your daily dose of kagehina serotonin c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>6:15 A.M. June 15, 2016</em>
</p><p>It took all of Kageyama’s self-control to drag himself out of bed that morning. It must’ve been something about the way Shouyou was curled up beneath the sheets against the side of his torso with his fluffy tail curled around Kageyama’s arm. Or maybe it was the way that the two of them generated just enough body heat to stay comfortably toasty, wrapped in their early-morning cocoon. Sure, it was June, but that didn’t mean getting out of his warm bed had to be fun. In Kageyama’s mind, slipping out of his warm and cozy bed at the crack of dawn and subjecting himself to the cool morning air was almost the worst thing he could think of doing. Almost.</p><p>Mindlessly washing himself up after he’d silently slipped into the bathroom, cautious not to wake his cat-boy up, Kageyama stared blankly into his reflection. A tiny thought tugged numbly at the back of his sleepy brain as he finished brushing his teeth. <em>What was it? </em>Furrowing his eyebrows, Kageyama quickly rinsed and dried his face, tip-toeing back into the bedroom. It must be something important. Kageyama’s tired eyes focused on the calendar hanging crookedly above his dresser. It took a moment for his eyes to widen as realization hit him. Today is Shouyou’s birthday! <em>Well, shit.</em> Why hadn’t he thought ahead of something to do for his birthday? Kageyama didn’t exactly have time to make Shouyou a luxurious breakfast, and he couldn’t take today off... Maybe he’d pick something up for Shouyou after his last class was over. Yeah, that’s what he’d do.</p><p>After getting dressed and readying his bag, Kageyama hastily made a fried egg and toast and placed them neatly together on a plate. It wasn’t much, and Kageyama felt like shit for not preparing more in advance, but he really couldn’t afford to be late to work again. Being late to work meant having to stay overtime, then being late for his 12 P.M. class. Shouyou’s snuggly tricks and schemes to get Kageyama to stay in bed longer in the morning could only work for so long before his boss and professors would start to get angry with him. Being fired and having someone to take care of was not the vibe that Kageyama was going for. Especially with his ever growing student loans that were only going to increase. Sure, Kageyama would always have his parents’ money to fall back on, but he <em>really</em> didn’t want it to come to that. He liked his independence.</p><p>Before walking over to the door, Kageyama carefully arranged the plate of food on the kitchen counter and wrote a little note to go along with it.</p><p>
  <strong>“Happy birthday, Shouyou! I will try to leave class early today so we can spend some time together in the evening. Please enjoy this breakfast. You may have to reheat it, sorry &gt;.&lt; I will try to bring home something yummy for dinner c: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Tobio-chan”</strong>
</p><p>Satisfied with the presentation of the little note propped up on the plate, Kageyama slipped his bag over his shoulder and made his way over to the door. Hastily shoving his shoes on, he thought about what he wanted to bring home for Shouyou besides the food.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou awoke to a half-empty bed. He didn’t know that at first, of course. He flicked his ears and lazily slid his hand around, expecting Tobio to be there, still keeping him warm. All he got was cold sheets and no Tobio. A sad little sigh left his chest as Shouyou cracked his eyes open and blinked a bit from the sunlight filtering in. He stretched and sat up, looking around. There was nothing waiting for him on his night stand, no little note left under his pillow for him- not that he was expecting something. Maybe Tobio hadn’t even remembered his birthday. Maybe he was late for work and just didn’t have time to get anything ready for Shouyou. He really hoped it was the latter. Not that they knew his exact birthday either, but, based on Shouyou’s earliest childhood memories, the pair had deduced that he must have been born some time in the summer, 18 or 19 years ago- they weren’t sure. However, when asked to register Shouyou’s official birthday for his vet forms a few months ago, Kageyama told him that he’d made Shouyou 19- meaning that he was 20 today. The human’s logic for this was that the cat-boy would probably want to be a year older, considering that the drinking age was 20, for both humans and hybrids. He sighed.</p><p>Blinking away his thoughts, Shouyou didn’t know if he wanted to get out of bed yet. Why would he? Tobio was clearly at work. There was no one for Shouyou to follow around and cling to, no one to pet him or scratch his ears or back on his birthday. There was no one to watch him sulk as he slowly slinked out of bed.</p><p>Before rubbing his sleep crusted eyes, Shouyou glanced at the alarm clock on Tobio’s night stand. 7:23A.M. Tobio was definitely already at work. Shouyou sighed lazily and walked across the room towards the door.</p><p>He squinted his eyes as even more sunlight beamed into his eyes from the wide glass balcony wall, and once he could see, he scanned the room for Tobio, just in case. Not to his surprise, Tobio was nowhere to be found. There was one thing out of the ordinary, though. A small slip of paper was folded and propped up against a plate. Shouyou’s eyes widened and his stomach growled when he saw what was on the plate. Eggs and toast. His favorite.</p><p>Before devouring the meal, Shouyou picked up the piece of paper. A grin spread across his face as he read his owner’s barely-legible handwriting.</p><p>
  <strong> “Happy birthday, Shouyou! I will try to leave class early today so we can spend some time together in the evening. Please enjoy this breakfast. You may have to reheat it, sorry &gt;.&lt; I will try to bring home something yummy for dinner c:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> - Tobio-chan”</strong>
</p><p>Shouyou’s heart fluttered, and he smiled to himself, looking over the note again. Tobio had taken the time to write this birthday note for him, and hopefully he’d really bring something yummy home for dinner. <em>Food</em>.</p><p>Looking up from the note, Shouyou eyed the plate. He quickly plopped himself on the chair at the counter, set the note down, and began digging in. He didn’t even care that the eggs were cold, he was just happy that his owner had not completely forgotten his special day. Not that he had no faith in Tobio, it’s just, he had a lot going on, with work and school and such. Nevertheless, he still managed to make time to spoil and shower his cat-boy with affection.</p><p>Finishing his plate rather quickly and placing it in the sink, Shouyou sighed contently and walked into the living room. He eyed his favorite spot on the floor, right in front of the glass window that led to the balcony.</p><p>The sunny spot was Shouyou’s favorite place to lounge in the whole apartment, besides his Tobio’s lap, of course, mainly for the reason that his owner had bought a large, purple cushion and placed it in front of the door for Shouyou to lay on. It was especially wonderful in the mornings, when the sun would shine it’s warm beams directly onto the balcony and through the window, right onto Shouyou’s cushion. Smiling to himself, Shouyou stretched out on the cushion, relishing in the sun’s cozy rays. Another content sigh left his lips as he turned on his stomach and swished his tail in the light. <em>Happy birthday to me~</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>5:14 P.M.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sighed, running his hands through his dark hair as he walked quickly towards the parking lot after his last class. He had intended to leave early, that was, until his professor decided he was going to give important instructions for their next group project at the end of class. Nevertheless, Kageyama still wanted to stop and get dinner and a treat for Shouyou.</p><p>After finally reaching his car, he fumbled with his keys for a moment before opening the door and setting his bag down on the passenger seat. He looked up at the sky and sighed as he sat down. It looked heavy and dark, the looming chance of a storm very apparent. He’d better hurry, he’d never left Shouyou home alone during a storm before, and the cat-boy’s birthday was certainly not the day to do that.</p><p>It had begun to pour, and Kageyama sat in his car on the side of the street after calling in an order to his favorite noodle restaurant, which they told him would be ready in 20 minutes. Drumming his fingers against his thigh, he peered through the droplets on the window and scanned the surrounding shops for something he could possibly turn into a gift for Shouyou. One particular store that caught his eye, for better or worse- was a pet supply store. He silently cursed himself. Sure, Shouyou might <em>technically</em> be his pet, but the idea of going into a pet store to buy something for his friend, who really, was more human than cat seemed... unethical. Still, there were no other promising shops in sight, so Kageyama decided to at least give it a try.</p><p>As he entered the brightly decorated store, shaking off a bit of the rain drops from his shoulders, Kageyama made a beeline for the aisle that read <strong>“cat treats &amp; supplies”</strong>. There were so many colorful bags, boxes, and toys that lined the shelf, but Kageyama’s eyes fell on a little row of jars. <em>Catnip, huh? Did that stuff even work for hybrids? If it did, would Shouyou even like it? Would he be offended if he were gifted that for his birthday?</em></p><p>A loud snap of thunder shook Kageyama from his thoughts. He got a prickling feeling that Shouyou wasn’t doing well home alone in the middle of a thunderstorm. Deciding that he needed to get home as quickly as possible, Kageyama made the executive decision to pluck the jar with the least amount of cat pictures on it from the shelf and hurried to the cash register.</p><p>Kageyama heaved a relieved sigh as he finally pulled out of his parking spot on the side of the street, Shouyou’s dinner and gift both safely in the back seat. He could only hope that Shouyou was managing at home with the storm and all.</p><p>The apartment was dark when Kageyama entered, bags in hand. Flicking the light on, he called out to his cat-boy. The storm rumbled on outside as Kageyama set the food and the jar of catnip down on the counter and went to search for the boy.</p><p>“Shouyou? Where are you?” he called as he stepped out of the kitchen. A tiny, muffled voice called back from the bedroom.</p><p>“...In here.” Following the sound to his bedroom, Kageyama frowned as he saw a shaking lump on his bed, tucked beneath the comforter.</p><p>“Hey, Shouyou. Come on out, I think the storm will be over soon,” he soothed as he walked to the bed and placed a hand on the shivering lump. “And I’ve got dinner and a present for you.” The cat-boy cautiously peeked out from under the comforter with wide eyes. Tobio met him with a reassuring smile. “Happy birthday, Shouyou.” The boy practically beamed, the worried look in his eyes now completely gone. He excitedly accepted the soothing scratches from his owner and slowly was coaxed out of the bed, taking the elder’s hand and allowing himself to be led into the living room.</p><p>“Wait here,” Tobio instructed after having Shouyou sit on the sofa and flicking on a random TV show. The boy’s ears perked toward Kageyama, who was rustling in the kitchen, and his tail flicked excitedly. He didn’t know what his owner had picked up for dinner, but it smelled damn good. Shouyou grinned as Tobio set two plates of noodles and steak down on the coffee table before setting a small jar down next to it.</p><p>Kageyama watched as the cat-boy’s eyes fell upon the jar, his brow furrowing as he stared holes into it. Kageyama could already feel his palms sweating. <em>Fuck. What had he even been thinking? Catnip?</em> Great job, Shouyou was already stressed out because of the storm and now he’d gone and insulted him by buying him something that probably didn’t even work for hybrids and-</p><p>“Tobio-chan... Is- is that- catnip...?” Shouyou broke the silence. Kageyama’s eyes widened when the cat-boy looked up at him with huge watery eyes. It was Kageyama’s turn to furrow his brow in confusion. “You... thank, you, Tobio-chan!” Shouyou cried, leaping up to tightly embrace the human and sniffle into his shirt. <em>Phew</em>. Relief washed over Kageyama. The cat-boy’s voice rumbled gently against the taller’s chest. “My very first family used to give me catnip... I haven’t had it in so long, thank you so much, Tobio-chan.” Kageyama smiled, placing his hands gently on the small of Shouyou’s back. He looked into his big, molten copper eyes lovingly.</p><p>“I’m really glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if that sort of thing would work for you, to be honest,” he chuckled. Shouyou nodded, grinning.</p><p>“Yeah, it doesn’t really have a taste, so I used to sprinkle it on my food whenever I was feeling anxious, it really helped me calm down.”</p><p>“I guess now would be a good time to use it, then,” Kageyama grinned. Shouyou laughed lightly and agreed, a beautiful smile gracing his perfect face. “Let’s eat, the food is getting cold,” Kageyama said with a little duffle if Shouyou’s hair. The cat-boy nodded, plopping himself down on the couch and screwing open the jar, taking a pinch of the catnip and sprinkling it onto his noodles. He finally began to shovel food into his mouth and Kageyama did the same.</p><p>It was <em>really</em> scary when both of them almost choked at the loud crash of thunder outside, <em>not</em> funny at all. And they definitely <em>didn’t</em> laugh at each other lightheartedly after they finally stopped choking. But, they <em>did</em> have a good birthday night. That much was for certain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!! comments and suggestions are appreciated ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>